Playing House
by Queen Lemon
Summary: Capella finds Teito staring at Frau and makes an innocent suggestion. -FrauxTeito-
1. Playing the Part

Playing House _______________________________________

**Summary: **Capella finds Teito staring at Frau and makes an innocent suggestion. [FrauxTeito]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teito, Frau, Capella, or 07-Ghost for that matter ;_; (but a girl can dream)

**Warning(s):** Slash, BL, Yaoi, Language, OOCness

Playing House _______________________________________ Episode One: Playing the part

* * *

Teito quickly stole a glance at Frau as the blonde bishop sat quietly sipping a drink. He wasn't sure as to why but lately he had been finding himself gazing and staring at the older male and he wasn't the only one who was noticing.

_Teito stared at Frau's back as the bishop walked ahead of himself and Capella. Frau's stride was long and prideful compared to his own short, melancholy filled ones. Sighing he looked down at Capella who was tugging at the sleeve of his shirt, the little blonde's large, blue eyes were shining with an overwhelming curiosity._

_Capella motioned with his small hands for Teito to come closer and the older male compiled. "What it is Capella?"_

_The little blonde quickly looked ahead making sure Frau would not be able to hear their exchange of words. "Teito nii-chan," he said quietly, "why do look at Frau like a mommy does a daddy?"_

_Teito quickly stood up completely straight and looked ahead to Frau who had heard nothing. A blush slowly crept its way onto his cheeks as he looked from Frau to Capella and back again. He stammered and mumbled as he tried to think of an excuse. "I … ug, um."_

_Capella laughed sweetly as Teito fumbled with his words. "Its okay Teito nii-chan," the small blonde said grabbing the others hand. "Frau and nii-chan can be Capella's new mommy and daddy," he cheered dragging Teito forward so that they could walk next to Frau. _

Just remembering that thought a slight blush came to his face. He quickly glanced at Capella who was staring at him with a small smile painted on his childish face. Teito smiled a small smile back feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

Early the next morning Teito stirred from his sleep as he felt a slight pressure against his forehead. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw a worried Frau sitting next to him on the bed.

"F-Frau," Teito managed to croak out, his voice a little sore from the cold morning air. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light of the early hour light revealing the blonde bishop in nothing more than a towel, droplets of water clinging to smooth skin and silkily hair. Blushing Teito looked away.

"Damn brat," the bishop mumbled pulling away his hand. "You have a slight fever. And, you've been acting stranger than usual lately." He downcast his eyes looking at the floor between his feet, waiting for a response.

Sitting up Teito looked to Frau and then to the wall. "I," he began, "just have a lot on my mind."

The youth looked to Frau as the other stood up. The bishop turned around giving a sad smile before ruffling the youth's hair. "Go back to sleep," he cooed before a wicked smirk replaced the sad smile on his strong features. "Mommy," he said teasingly giving a toothy grin.

Teito's eyes widen to those of a wild cat as his cheeks stained with a bright crimson. "Damn Bishop," he shouted.

Frau smirked as he leaned down placing his face mere inches from a now silent Teito. "Shh," he whispered placing a long, slender finger on the boy's lips. "You don't want to wake our child, now do you," he asked mischievously.

Teito looked to Capella and shook his head. His heart was pounding so loud that he could he barely hear a word that Frau had said. The youth gulped as he could feel the heat radiate to his cheeks as Frau's face slowly approached his. "D-Don't tease me," he stammered backing away.

Teito downcast his eyes looking away too embarrassed to face the bishop. He could feel his cheeks burn and knew he was blushing. Usually he would fight with Frau but, for some reason found himself unusually passive.

The bishop's eyes sparkled and his smirk seemed slightly wicked as his large hands placed themselves on Teito's slim shoulders. "I'm not teasing you brat," he said huskily, "I'm treating you how a daddy treats a mommy," he said before crashing their lips together giving Teito no time process what was happening.

The youth struggled before melting into the kiss, opening his mouth allowing the bishop entrance. His hands desperately clung to the bare skin of Frau as they deepened the kiss.

Frau pulled away leaving Teito whimpering and wondering if it had been a joke that he had fallen for. His green eyes showed his disappointment and humiliation as they threatened to burst with tears.

"We'll finish this later," the bishop reassured placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "Now rest up, ya damn brat, you'll need your energy when daddy comes back to play," he said giving the other a male lustful grin.

Teito's short lived concern was soon replaced by an annoyance as he had heard what Frau had said. Smirking he figured he would try and play Frau's game. "Frau," he called shyly.

Frau looked back and saw a sad looking Teito. "Brat, I told you we would finish. Now go back to sleep."

The youth shook his head and motioned for the other to come back.

The bishop scratched his head and trotted over to the youth a slightly confused expression playing on his strong features. He leaned down face to face with Teito. He was startled as slightly tan, slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a hot laced voiced whispered in his ear.

"I look forward to it, daddy," the youth teasingly whisper as he gently blew warm air.

At such an unexpected show of affection Frau blushed, pulling himself away from Teito. "B-brat!"

Teito just smiled causing Frau to fume before smirking. But, the bishop's blue eyes soon twinkled as he thought about how he was going to get Teito back.

* * *

Sorry, towards the end they became OOC. :/ My first 07-Ghost fan fiction! I would love to hear what y'all thought, and if you would like me to continue with a lemon, if not I will just leave it hear as a oneshot. If you review it would be greatly appreciated.

Please Review, they make the world go round XP


	2. Playing the Lover

Playing House _______________________________________

**Summary:** Frau catches Teito in a compromising position and they continue where they left off ;)

**Disclaimer:** Who wears short shorts?! Teito wears short shorts!! Who owns 07-Ghost?! I do not . . . Wow that doesn't really fit with that song does it lol

**Warning(s):** Slash, OOC-ness (maybe), Yaoi, Lemon, Lime

Playing House _______________________________________ Episode Two: Playing the Lover

* * *

Frau stepped out leaving the door open. The brilliant orange glow of the sun mixed with the cool black of the night creating a delicate twilight with a lone star twinkling brightly above. Frau took in a deep breath soaking in the warmth of the sun's rays. He quietly praised god thanking him for moments like this.

The wind softly blew causing him to turn away allowing Teito and Capella to come into his line of vision. The two were sitting inside playing a game and it seemed to the bishop that Teito was losing by the dismay of his expression and the happiness plastered on Capella's small face. He smiled as he observed the two feeling elated.

Frau then lowed his head and smirked. They were both his new family and he would be their protector, their provider. The blonde almost chuckled, it was like he was playing house but that was thing, he was merely playing. Who knew how long Teito and Capella would decide to play the game. The blonde bishop sighed before heading back inside to join the fun, deciding to enjoy this feeling of family for as long as he could.

Later that evening they all went to sleep. Teito and Capella went to the room in which they shared a bed while Frau insisted on staying in a room of his own.

The cool air of summer settled and so did Capella as his sleeping form started to snore. The small blonde's cheeks were flushed, tinged with happiness of a child. His hair was a golden mess of locks sticking this way and that. His little body contoured to the most comfortable position which was sprawled on almost half of the bed.

Teito on the hand was having a much more difficult time trying to get to sleep. He laid on the edge of the bed, tossing and turning, doing his best not to awake his bed companion. The events of the morning played in his mind and seemed to be on a loop.

He sat up growling before lifting the blanket and seeing a slight problem. He blushed, biting his lower lip before looking over at Capella. As quietly as he could he got out of bed and started to head for the nearest bathroom, located down the hall. He opened his and Capella's bedroom door, peeking, checking the hallway before heading out.

Gulping he made a beeline for the bathroom. While thinking about the morning he had gotten an erection and needed to take care of it, especially if Capella was to accidentally wake up. His face burned with embarrassment at the thought of the small blonde asking what it was and saying he wanted to help fix it.

Staring at the ceiling Frau wondered when the best time would be to go wake up him sleeping 'wife' with a kiss. Deciding that waiting a half-hour was long enough he set out to the room Capella and Teito shared.

He entered the room and frowned, he only saw Capella happily taking up the whole bed while snoring. He went deeper into the room and tried looking under the bed, in the closet and still found no Teito. The bishop exited the room, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck when he heard a moan.

It was a low moan, dipped in passion and seemingly echoed in the hallway. Frau raised an eyebrow as he soon realized that he knew that voice, it was his beloved Teito. Smirking he slowly approached the bathroom, twisting the knob very carefully so it made no noise. The bishop peeked inside to see a panting Teito, standing over the toilet, one hand gentle stroking his hardening member and the other on the wall steadying his balance.

The boy's cheeks were flushed with slight embarrassment at what he was doing, but he just couldn't help as thoughts of Frau filled his mind. Escaping from his parted lips were gasps and pants as his hand moved at a slowly and steady pace, his eyes clenched tightly closed.

Frau watched with fascination as Teito moved his hand even quicker now, bucking his hips with its rhythm. But, then something shocked the bishop causing his cheeks to burn with a blush. Teito had moaned his name. His shock quickly subsiding he opened the door and cleared his throat making his present known.

Teito's eyes ferociously opened as he turned his gaze to Frau. His mouth hung open as he was a loss for words. Finally finding his voice he cried, "D-don't you ever knock!!!" He pouted as held down his shirt which was hiding his still erect member.

Chuckling Frau pulled up Teito's pants. Grabbing the youth by the wrist he half dragged/lead him to his room. He was surprised but not to shocked that Teito wasn't fighting back. He looked back to see the boy's face was still red and his lips were pursed into a pout. "Ya damn brat," Frau muttered under his breath as he opened the door.

Flinching at the comment Teito looked away to the floor beneath his feet. Normally he wouldn't think anything of the comment and would just call Frau 'a damn bishop' moving on with his life but after being caught by the very man he was thinking about the youth couldn't help but feel gravely.

His green, almond shaped eyes flickered with surprise as he soon realized he was in Frau's room. "W-what gives," he asked dubiously.

Snorting the blonde bishop sat on the bed motioning with his hand for Teito to join him by patting the spot next to himself. When the boy didn't budge he sighed before getting up.

"Damn brat," he grumbled, "can't do anything." He grabbed Teito around the wrist dragging him over to the bed and setting him down.

Teito was in a euphoric but despairing daze, he knew what would happen, what would come. Frau was too big of pervert for it not to and the "we'll continue this later" the bishop mentioned that morning did't hurt either.

Teito bit his bottom lip anticipating what would happen as Frau ruffled his hair. Ever since the youth had started to notice the bishop in 'that way' he couldn't help but picture this moment and dare he say it but it was nothing like he pictured it. There was no romantic wooing, no romantic words, instead Teito found himself walked in on while doing something that should have been private plus every other word out of the bishop's mouth was 'brat', but then again that was to be expected. He couldn't help but be embarrassed and slightly annoyed at this revelation.

Watching the youth who was frowning with what seemed like complicated thoughts, Frau smiled. His blue eyes softened as he stared at the youth before his mind wandered to when he had become so infatuated with the boy and what had caused it. Still looking at the boy his infatuation began to grow as soft, emerald green eyes met his own. Luscious lips moved but Frau couldn't hear a word they were saying. It was like he was in a dream, he felt everything but could do nothing to control it.

Frau gently pushed Teito down onto the bed nipping and licking at the nape of the boy's neck. A large hand found its way into the boy's shirt playing with the youth's nipples. He tweaked them, pinched them and even rolled them between his nimble fingers evoking all different kinds of moans and gasps from his younger partner. The blonde bishop smirked as he drunk in the sight of an aroused Teito.

Teito's cheeks were flaring with the heat of inexperience as Frau's skillful hands roamed across his body. The youth admitted that he had touched himself a handful of times but nothing could compare to the bishop.

His large, almond shaped eyes were glazed with desire as they stared at Frau. Slowly his tan hands trembled reaching out to caress the older male's face, tracing the outline of his features.

Frau's breathe became hitched in his throat as he sucked back into reality and he was thankful for it. He would much rather experience the sensation than watch it like a movie from within his own body. He looked to Teito and never before had he experience such insatiable feeling than looking at the youth right now, exposed and desperate for him. Considerably becoming self-aware of what he was doing. He wanted the boy but remember that this was Teito's first time so he would be as gentle as he could. He didn't want to hold himself back but prepared the boy, plunging a finger into Teito's already slick entrance.

The youth gasped and squirmed as Frau hushed him with the promise that things would feel better as they moved along. He nodded before the bishop continued sticking another long finger in and then another. Teito jerked and squirmed his eyes glazing with a slight pain as he clenched his teeth. It was a slight pain, mostly feeling strange to the poor boy, but he soon he would grow use to the fingers and would hope for more.

Frau made the famous scissoring motion with his three fingers. "Relax brat," he cooed placing a hand to Teito's forehead. "I promise I'll be gentle as I can," he reassured. But, the truth was Frau didn't know how much longer he could hold back. Just thinking about what they were going to do sent his manhood twitching with anticipation.

The youth watched Frau with a great curiosity. At first the fingers hurt, then felt strange and then after awhile they actually began to feel good. Plunging and dipping into him all the while exploring, searching for the one spot that would make him cry in ecstasy.

Smirking Frau pulled out his fingers earning a gasp from the boy. An evil glint shone in the blonde's eyes as he unbuckled his pants. His eye's were locked with Teito's as he removed his shirt, pants and boxers before throwing the youth's legs over his shoulders. He placed his already throbbing member at the entrance of the boy, slowly nudging his way in causing Teito to hiss discomfort.

"Are you alright," the blonde grunted. He looked down to see a nodding Teito with a flushed face. His brown hair was laid gently on the bed spread along with his slim, toned arms. Frau's eyes couldn't help but roam over the boy's body. The youth's tan skin was soft and smooth, dampened with a mist of sweat. His arms were up around his head and his legs dangling over the bishop's shoulders. His fully erect member almost touched his stomach as Frau continued to slowly pull in and out of the boy.

Frau slowly pulled most his length out before slamming it back into the youth. He grunted and panted as his cheeks tinged with a slight pink."So tight," he groaned while slamming his member back in slowly.

Teito was panting hard and his little bum hurt but soon he gasped as Frau's face began to breakout into a huge grin.

"Found it," the bishop teased.

Teito tilted his head to side not knowing what the blonde was talking about. He gasped again letting out a moan as Frau began to plunge in and out of himself in a more quick but steady rhythm. Craving more of the overwhelming sensation he was feeling the youth began to ground his hips rocking them with Frau's in the same, steady motion.

Their rhythm slowly began to grow in momentum. Teito's quicken breath quickly turning into shallow pants and moans as he grew use to the sensation. Before long he was biting back moans trying to keep his voice down. Last thing he wanted was to be caught in this kind of situation especially with a bishop. He brought his hands over to his face covering his mouth as Frau continued thrusting.

A thick, wet sound echoed with moans, pants and grunts, resounding through the room to the couple's ears only doubling their excitement. The bed groaned beneath them seeming to follow their now impossible pace. The air was heavy, laced with the scent of sex and sweat.

Teito's slender arms finally left his mouth as they wrapped themselves around Frau's neck. His trimmed nails dug into pale flesh as he continued to gasp, throwing his head back. His mind had gone blank a while ago as he was consumed with passion.

The wet sound grew louder and so did their pleasure as Frau easily slipped in and out in a hard fashion. Finally reaching their climax they both cried with euphoria, Teito with the bishop's name and Frau with a grunt of the youth's. Still panting they both looked to each other satisfied.

Frau smiled ruffling the youth's hair. "I promised you'd enjoy it. Didn't I, ya damn brat," he teased pulling himself off of the boy. He settled in next to the youth trying to grab him.

Teito struggled as his body was wrapped around in strong arms, a head nuzzling his hair. "F-Frau! It's too hot to cuddle!! Ya damn bishop," he half yelled wiggling himself out from under the bishop.

Smirking Frau kicked the blankets to the floor. "Then we'll sleep in the nude," he said grinning.

Growling Teito allowed the bishop to cuddle him. He smiled inwardly not wanting to hear the blonde proclaim how good he was to make the youth smile right after. But, while thinking a curious thought came to him and he said, "hey Frau."

"Yeah," the bishop mumbled before yawning.

"How did you know what to do," the youth questioned.

Frau smirked closing his eye while pulling the youth closer to himself. "Only a fool wouldn't be able to figure it out," he said aloud. "But the gay porn helps," he added huskily whispering into the boy's ear.

Teito's eyes widen while blushing before he turned around to look at Frau. "Really," he coughed.

"Yeah," Frau teased. "Maybe one day I'll show you." Teito complained but the bishop saw through it, he knew the boy was curious and wanted to know more about the activity they had just preformed which was why the bishop was looking at gay porn in the first place.

The next morning the two awoke to a faint knocking on the door and also to a sweet voice of a child who was calling to their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy," little Capella cried as he knocked on the door.

Teito awoke and began to freak out as he quickly and sloppily put on his clothing. Painfully he ran to the bathroom while holding his bum, wincing as Frau opened the door answering it in a blanket that loosely hung around his hips, draping to the floor.

Capella's large eyes shone as he looked into the room to see Teito sluggishly run into the bathroom. His small features quickly stretched into a smile as he looked to Frau and then to the boy who now stepped out of the bathroom quickly refreshed.

"Frau and nii-chan are now really Capella's new mommy and daddy now," he inquired with a cat like curiosity.

Frau smirked as he nodded. "Yes, we're now your new mom and dad," he said to the smaller blonde. "Isn't that right mommy," he called to a blushing Teito.

Capella's eyes brighten when those words left Frau's mouth. The small blonde smiled knowing he had a new family.

* * *

First off let me say thank you to those of you who reviewed, you truly do make my day.

Secondly, I had to rewrite this chapter twice to get to a postable point ;_;. And, yet somehow I feel like I still drifted from my main intention :/ Also I have a couple more ideas for this story so please keep an eye out for them if you enjoyed the first two.

Thirdly, I would love to hear what you guys' thoughts are. Reviews as always are greatly appreciated.

And lastly, I would like to especially thank Kyou and Aki (I love you guys)! Kyou was the inspiration behind this whole family gimmick with her wonderful dreams! Capella's parts were inspired by Pepen no Uta (Pepen's song), damn them both with their cuteness j/k.

Please Review! They stop global warming XP (no they don't)


	3. Playing the Mother

Playing House

**Summary:** Capella gets hurts and Teito takes care of him.

**Disclaimer:** Reminder: I do not own 07-Ghost :/ and please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction. Also, I do not make any profit from this and do this for enjoyment ;O

**Warning(s):** Slash, OOC-ness (maybe), Yaoi, fluff

Playing House - Episode Three: Playing the Mother

* * *

"Eat your breakfast, damn brat," Frau said as he started munching on some toast. Teito's eye twitched at the comment, he was about to retort when the bishop said something about it making him grow taller.

Teito closed his mouth and silently watched the older male before looking down to the food before him. Making sure Frau wasn't watching, he began to eat. He looked up again only to find Frau with a triumph smirk upon his face.

Teito's jaw dropped with amazement while thinking, 'am I that predicable?'

The youth closed his mouth and looked down as he felt a light pulling on his sleeve. "Oh, Capella-chan, may I help you," he asked nicely giving the small blonde a warm smile.

Capella nodded looking down to the ground beneath his small feet. He languidly lifted his finger to be put under Teito's puzzled expression.

The slightly older youth gasped as he examined the bloody finger. "What happened Capella-chan?"

"I fell down and cut myself," he said looking up, sniffling. His bottom lip quivered as hot bead's of tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

"Don't worry Capella-chan," Teito reassured. He picked up the small blonde and took him to the bathroom.

Teito quickly gathered all the supplies he would need form the cabinets, like a bandage and disinfectant. Capella, still sniffling watched Teito until he was done.

"Wow, Nii-chan," he exclaimed his small face housing a huge smile. "It looks great!"

Teito smiled, feeling like he didn't deserve the praise. "All I did was bandage it," the boy stated avoiding the small blonde's eyes. "Anyone could have done it."

Frau appeared in the doorway a smirk gracing his manly features. He placed a large hand Teito's back saying, "Take the compliment, damn brat, its not like your gonna hear that kind of thing often," he said snickering to himself.

Teito was about to fire back when he was interrupted by Capella.

"Even still," the small blonde chimed in still smiling, "I think Nii-chan did great! And I want to pay Nii-chan back for helping." Capella tugged and pulled at Teito's shirt beckoning the other to kneel down. Finally face to face Capella seized Teito's face with his small hands. "Nii-chan close your eyes," he said his smile growing in radiance.

Teito raised an eyebrow wondering what Capella was thinking, but did as he was instructed. He closed his eyes to see the faint glow of the rising sun.

His curiosity peaked, Frau watched silently.

Capella touched their foreheads together giggling before he placed his lips over Teito's in a sweet and innocent kiss.

Teito's eyes quickly opened and saw little Capella still kissing him, his eyes shut. A blush quickly made its way onto his cheeks.

Frau was speechless. And when his mind finally processed what was happening he busted out laughing. He grabbed his sides as he struggled to catch his breath. Finally calming down he looked to a confused Capella and an angry Teito. "Adorable," he stated making a kissy face.

* * *

***SPOILER!***

I don't really want Capella to go back with his mom :( But if he does at least Frau and Teito will be alone *wink, wink*

* * *

***~Announcement!***

Ah, since this is a 07-Ghost community I thought I would let you guys know that I'll be working on a doujin game. I mainly making it for my sisters but I figured that I would release it and share it with everyone. If you are romotely interested please checkout my profile which will have a link to the website which I will be using to distribute the game.

* * *

While writing this I was listening to the new Ar Tonelico III album (blue side) and wow I absolutely love EXEC_EP=NOVA/. If you love cats or just strange bundles of cuteness please check out this song. That song was actually the driving force for this little ficlet. Thanks to all who kindly reviewed, I appreciate it. And, with that I think I will end this. Nya~

**Please remember to review if you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
